Enamorado de una criada
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Cada vez que despertaba y me encontraba con tu bella sonrisa aunque sea forzada y falsa, era lo mas sincero que recibí de una persona en mi vida, cosa fea que te decía, eran unas indirectas de todo lo que me gustaba de Por favor Lucy ¡No te vallas! Capítulo 1: EL amo denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capítulo 1:**** El amo.**

Un joven de pelos rosados estaba sentados cerca de un río y tirando piedras en la misma, hasta que un chico se acerca y se sienta alado suyo.

-Oe… Natsu ¿qué te sucede?- el joven siguió tirando las piedras sin prestar atención a su amigo- Teme…- el joven golpeo al chico el cual callo al río.

-Pero que demonios te sucede….

-Oe Natsu ¿terminaste con tu novia?

-¡No es mi novia! *sonrojo*

-Si… como digas "flamita"

-Pero ¿qué?...- el joven salió del agua, se acerco a su amigo y lo golpeo.

-Quieres pelear…- empezaron a pelearse como "perros y gatos"

-Jaja…

-Oe pero que te sucede flamita, es raro verte desanimado…

-Ponte ropa pervertido…

-¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Es que… Lucy… se fue de casa…

-¿qué sucedió entre ustedes?

-"Por fin se hizo justicia"

-Oe jamás me habías contado como habías conocido a Lucy…

-Te lo contare pero vamos a casa estoy mojado…-ambos chicos iban caminando, hasta llegar a una hermosa mansión colosal, la "Mansión Dragneel"- Te lo contare…

Flash back.

Un niño de cabellos rosados acababa de nacer, su padre estaba triste y feliz, por haber tenido a un hijo, para cederle su puesto a su hijo, los años pasaron rápido, el niño ya tenía 8 años. EL niño estaba tras una puerta al oír la voz de su padre hablando con los padres de Lucy (okey está parte la habitación en la que el padre de Lucy y de Natsu tiene 2 entradas, Natsu está en una y en la otra Lucy)

-Sr. Dragneel… se lo pido por favor… puedes cuidar y educar a mi hija… ya sabes estoy teniendo mucha perdida de dinero y me estoy quedando sin ello, eres el único que me puede... ayudar…- decía el Señor Hearthfilia un poco triste y apenado.

-Está bien Sr. Hearthfilia… cuidare de su hija, le brindare la mejor educación posible, pero, solo decido ayudarte por la promesa que hizo mi padre con el tuyo… recuérdalo…

-Si lo recuerdo…- el niño se sorprendió y empezó a caminar lentamente, por que había escuchado que alguien se levanto del sofá.

-Natsu… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba… en el baño…- el niño subió las escaleras- ¿Qué será la promesa que hizo mi abuelo con la familia Hearthfilia?- el niño se durmió pensando en eso.

Al día siguiente.

-Natsu-kun… apúrate se hace tarde…- el niño se alisto, se subió al auto, llego a su colegio y una niña albina se acerco.

-Hola Natsu-kun

-Hola Lisanna… *ding dong dang*-entraron a clases.

-Buenos días niños… a ver quien quiere presentarse primero…

-Yo…- una niña de cabellos azules se levanto- Mi nombre es Levy McGarden- la mayoría de os niños se presentaron, el único que quedaba era el pelirosa.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel…- en ese momento entro la niña rubia.

-Buenos días niña…- la profesora se acerco a la rubia- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Lucy Hearthfilia- el niño la miro.

-Lucy-chan puedes sentarte a lado de Levy-chan…- el niño la miro. Las horas pasaron rápido y así llego la hora de salida.

El niño subió al auto último modelo.

-¡Ah! Tengo hambre…-el conductor miro al niño y sonrió.

-Ya pronto llegamos a casa *sonrisa*- así llegaron a la mansión Dragneel.

-Buenas amo…-unas sirvientas se acercaron a l niño, el cual dio su mochila y su campera.

-¿Ya está el almuerzo?

-Estamos esperando a "Alguien"

-¿Cuándo vendrá ese "alguien"?

-Enseguida…- el niño subió las escaleras resignado y entro en su habitación, hasta que ya no aguantaba más su hambre y salió de su cuarto.

-Fujiwara-san ya está el almuerzo *sorpresa* ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- el niño miro a la rubia.

-Me pregunto lo mismo…

-Natsu-kun el almuerzo se servirá dentro de 10 minutos… y al señorita Hearthfilia desde ahora en más vivirás en está casa como _**la criada**__…_

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y servirás al señor Natsu…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Jaj servirás a Natsu cuando crezcas algo ise mal aquí pero bueh aquí wiii está el primer cap de ambos completos x D okey espero que le guste :3 Ah y para los que leen este fic deben leer "**La criada**" solo para entender mejor lo que sucede wiii nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Riruka-sabe se despide feliz de se maso :3**


	2. Los años pasan contigo a mi lado

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capítulo 2:**** Los años pasan… contigo a mi lado.**

-Natsu-kun el almuerzo se servirá dentro de 10 minutos… y al señorita Hearthfilia desde ahora en más vivirás en está casa como _**la criada**__…_

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y servirás al señor Natsu… cuando tengas la edad necesaria, sería a partir de los 13 años servirás al señor Natsu…- la niña no dijo nada, solo miro al niño, quien tenía una cara de terror.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación…?

-Está al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo…

Natsu sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar ello, se sentía feliz de saber que la rubia se iba a quedar en su casa y que le serviría. El niño fue a su habitación.

-Jaja creo que esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida…

Los años pasaron el niño se convirtió en un bello joven con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El joven siempre atormentaba a la pobre rubia, quien muchas veces lo golpeaba con un cuaderno, siempre la molestaba, le ofendía pero, solamente hacía ello para poder llamar la atención de su bella rubia, que se había convertido en una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos.

-Luce…- el pelirosado la llamaba, quería ver su cara de molesta que siempre suele poner- Me preparas mi desayuno…

-El mayordomo ya prepara el desayuno…- el pelirosado se entristeció.

-Pero yo quiero que usted señorita Hearthfilia me prepare el desayuno…- el joven sonrió y la ganas de golpearlo se notaba en la cara de la Hearthfilia.

-Pero yo quiero que usted señorita Hearthfilia me prepare el desayuno…- Natsu rápidamente la atajo de su cintura acercándola a el, sonrió al verla reacción de su rubia, la atrajo más a el, se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hace tiempo que el chico quería probar aquellos labios color cereza.

-Pero… Yo quiero que tu me lo prepares…- mordió la oreja de la rubia quien agarro el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa y lo golpeo con ello- Pero… ¿por que Luce?

-No es Luce es Lucy… además no soy ninguna perrita para que me manejes a tu antojo no soy como esas "amiguitas" tuyas…

-okey Lucy… acaso estas celosa…- el pelirosado no pudo evitar sonreír saber que su rubia se ponía celosa por el lo hacía demasiado feliz.

-¿Yo? Celosa de ti…- el pelirosado asintió- ¡Idiota!- le golpeo con el cuaderno de nuevo.

-Aun que sea prepárame el desayuno…- salió de la habitación de un portazo, el pelirosado sonrió, suspiro y se acerco a la puerta se recostó por la misma- Lucy si supieras lo mucho que te amo tu actitud sería diferente…

Ambos bajaron del auto.

-¡Lucy!...- eran los amigos de Lucy ella sonrió y se acerco a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, el pelirosado sólo gruño, ella siempre se la pasaba con su amigos y eso lo ponía muy celoso.

-Ah cada día la amo más…

- Jaja por que no le dices lo que sientes…- decía el Fullbuster amigo del pelirosado.

-Si tan sólo las cosas fueran fáciles… además a ti te costo años declararte a Juvia… ella sintiendo lo mismo que tu… yo ni se si Lucy siente algo por mi…

-Okey bueno no es fácil pero "nada en la vida es fácil"

-Sip…

-Pero "el que no arriesga no gana"

-Si lo se pero… *suspiro* ¿Qué puedo hacer para entenderle..?

-Las mujeres son difíciles de comprender, a veces no entiendo a Juvia…

-Ella es ra…- recibió un golpe de su amigo- ¿Cómo vas con ella?

-Bien…

-Es increíble que siendo muy diferentes, demasiado diferentes salgan juntos, y encajen perfectamente con el otro…

-Si…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda hacer para que Lucy… no se… se guste de mi?

-*suspiro* Al corazón no se lo puedo obligar pero… tengo una idea para ayudarte…

-¿Cuál es…?

El pelirosado en clases estaba feliz, mirando la ventana con una gran sonrisa. A la salida.

Natsu fue corriendo buscando a la rubia, quien salía miraba alrededor y luego empezaba a correr.

-Jaja no te vas a escapar Luce…- corrió lo más rápido que podía, rápidamente la alcanzó, por algo era el mejor atleta del instituto-Oe ¿estas intentando nuevamente escaparte de mi…?- el pelirosado estaba feliz de verla de tenerla cerca suyo.

-¿Tu que crees?

-En Dios

-*suspiro* no es esa la respuesta idiota…-lo golpea con una revista enrollada.

-Au Luce eso duele… venganza… *sonrisa vengativa*- el pelirosado empezó a hacerle cosquilla y empezó a reírse, hasta casi caerse al suelo, pero, el la estaba tomando de la cintura.

-¡Idiota!- Natsu la tomo de las manos.

-Ven…

-¿Adonde me llevas idiota?

-YA veras…- el sonreía, luego agradecería a Gray.

**Nota de la autora.**

**I WILL Back jaja xD me habrán extrañado (si claro :c) eh tenido demasiado problemas por dios amorosos, amistad ñee etc estoy jodida aquí pero bueh espero que le haya gustado el cap, que sera que le dijo Gray a Natsu ñee lo sabran en el proximo cap byee nos leemos :3**

**Rirukasabe se despide con cicatrices de cortes :c**


End file.
